


Two bendys are worse than one

by shadowkingreborn



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based on Real Events, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingreborn/pseuds/shadowkingreborn
Summary: aka henry has had enough(tm)





	Two bendys are worse than one

"H-hewwo?" The rumbles of the ink demon echoed the room. It felt out of place, for a high pitch voice coming from such a large creature

"pwease hewp me mw dwew im dwowing." The toon joined in, unable to hold back the laughter.

The Ink demon tried to keep a straight face delivering the next line. "i'ww do anything fow you mw dwew."

Silence fell on the room for a moment, before both Bendy's broke out laughing. Not able to keep a straight face anymore as they dissolved into harsh wheezes.

"I regret creating you," Henry called from the doorway. He'd been watching the two Bendy's the entire time. And throughout the entire thing, he had the most disappointed look on his face of all time.

Both Bendys stopped, looking up to Henry. "Then get rid of us, pussy." they replied in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> henry was co froning with me while i was in a call with bendy and he was very disappointed in the cursed shit we were saying
> 
> also its 2 am i dont give a shit about proper grammar


End file.
